degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5261392-20150613180605
// trigger warning // I know I made a vague comment last night about something shitty happening and me feeling like garbage, but I didn't wanna talk about it because I was SO upset. As usual, you guys were wonderful and supportive. <3 Well, I've come to terms with it and I need to vent. Again, what I'm talking about myself is potentially triggering so I completely understand if you guys choose not to read it; I just need an outlet. About a month ago, I got drunk at a party and I made out with my friend (who was also drunk; just not as fucked up as I was). He had feelings for me prior to that and of course, that complicated the situation a bit. Anyway, things didn't go farther than kissing and he made sure to not be alone with me because he knew I wasn't in the right state of mind and he didn't want things to escalate, so I left the party early with my friends. Now, the person I went to prom with (just to make the storytelling easier, I'm gonna call my prom date "D" and my friend I made out with "E") was at that party and he left early to go to Hooter's (I'm not even kidding. He even posed with the Hooter's girl and posted it on Instagram like an actual tool). He saw me and E making out or whatever, but didn't say anything...until a week later, at prom. For the record, me and E are cool now. I told him that I only wanted to be friends and we realized we were both hammered and are glad things didn't go further than they did. We're still friends, talk daily, and he's been really supportive of me with all the bullshit that's gone down recently. I'm so glad he's not letting that one drunk hook up (in this case, hooking up = making out) define our friendship. Anyway, at prom, E and I were talking as friends and D made a lovely comment - "he's probably coming over here to rape you". I was in denial that it happened for awhile and then I found out that when he was with my friends (it was a hangout I couldn't go to), he said the SAME SHIT. My friends were like "what the fuck is wrong with you that you're joking about that?" and he said "well, she got herself into that situation and it wasn't my responsibility to help her out". Aside from the fact that rape should NEVER be joked about, my other issues with his comments were the fact that: *If he was so fucking concerned about my safety and me being in a potentially dangerous situation, why didn't he take me away from E? Why did he LEAVE me there when he was 100% sober and I was hammered? Oh right, because it wasn't his place to help me, his friend/prom date out, just leave me, go to Hooter's, and later joke about the situation. *He doesn't even KNOW what went down between me and E because I never told him. *I was sexually assaulted when I was 13 and comments about me going through that again are REALLY triggering. *WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU JOKE ABOUT YOUR FRIEND GETTING RAPED - BOTH TO HER FUCKING FACE AND BEHIND HER BACK WHERE SHE COULDN'T DEFEND HERSELF? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I've had a lot of disgusting comments been thrown my way, but this takes the fucking cake. I never wanna see his face again. And then, when I was trying to have a nice birthday dinner with some friends (not inviting him because he's garbage), he and his brother go on snapchat and post snap stories about me and how shitty I am. I am SO upset and I don't know what to do. His brother, who's also a massive piece of shit and enabler, is going to the same university as me and I'm praying I never have a class with him and I never see D again.